Phone Guy
FNaF = Phone Guy 'to wcześniejszy strażnik w ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Nagrał on wiadomości dla gracza, w których mu radzi jak sobie radzić z animatronikami. Został zabity w swojej czwartej nocy, w której mówił, żeby gracz sprawdził czy nie ma przypadkiem jego ciała w magazynie Osobowość Phone guy wydaje się być nieco nonszalancki, lecz w grze nie ma absolutnie żadnego wyjaśnienia, czemu miałoby tak być. W trakcie rozgrywki stara się zapewnić nas „że naprawdę nie ma się o co martwić”, mimo oczywistego zagrożenia. Nie wiadomo, czy chce nas z jakichś powodów okłamać, czy jedynie stara się pocieszyć strażników. Jest bardzo zestresowany i ostrożny, często jąka się, czy śmieje nerwowo. Możliwe, że niepokoi go, iż ktoś mógłby podsłuchać go w momencie, gdy ostrzega Mike’a i Jeremy’ego odnośnie pracy. Oczywiście, drugim powodem zdenerwowania Phone guy’a może być niechybna śmierć z rąk animatroników. Wiadomości '''Noc pierwsza "Halo? Halo? Uh, chciałem zostawić wiadomość dla Ciebie by pomóc Ci połapać się co i jak na tę pierwszą noc. Właściwie, to pracowałem w tym biurze przed Tobą. W rzeczy samej, kończę teraz mój ostatni tydzień pracy. Więc wiem, że to może być odrobię przytłaczające, ale jestem tu by powiedzieć Ci, że nie ma się o co martwić. Uh, dasz sobie radę. Więc, zacznijmy przeprowadzać Cię przez Twój pierwszy tydzień, w porządku? Uh, spójrzmy. Na początku muszę wygłosić wstępne powitanie od firmy. Wiesz, to rodzaj formułki prawnej. „Witamy w Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, niesamowite miejsce zarówno dla dzieci, jak i dorosłych, gdzie fantazja i zabawa budzi się do życia. Fazbear Entertainment nie odpowiada za uszczerbki majątkowe czy zdrowotne. Po stwierdzeniu że uraz bądź śmierć miał miejsce, raport wysłany zostanie w ciągu 90 dni, lub tak szybko, jak lokal zostanie dokładnie wyczyszczony, a dywany zastąpione nowymi.” Bla bla bla, to może źle brzmieć, wiem, ale naprawdę nie ma się czego obawiać. Uh, animatroniki staną się w nocy trochę dziwne, ale nie obwiniam ich za to. Też bym taki był, gdybym od dwudziestu lat musiał śpiewać bez przerwy tę idiotyczną piosenkę i nawet nigdy nie mógł się wykąpać. Mogą też być trochę drażliwe. Więc, pamiętaj. Te postacie zajmują specjalne miejsca w sercach dzieciaków, więc musimy okazać im trochę szacunku, jasne? W porządku. Więc, musisz wiedzieć, że animatroniki mają tendencję do wędrowania. Zostawili je w nocy na trybie czegoś w rodzaju wolnej woli. Ich silniki blokują się, gdy są wyłączone przez zbyt długi czas. Kiedyś pozwalali im samoistnie chodzić również w ciągu dnia. Ale potem było The Bite of ’87. Ta. Niesamowite, że ciało ludzkie może żyć bez płata czołowego. Uh, teraz coś dotyczącego Twojego bezpieczeństwa. Jedynym prawdziwym zagrożeniem dla Ciebie jako stróża nocnego jest to -jeśli już- że postacie po godzinach prawdopodobnie nie będą rozpoznawały Cię jako człowieka. Pewnie będą widzieć Cię jako metalowy egzoszkielet bez kostiumu. A ponieważ jest to wbrew tutejszym zasadom w Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, będą prawdopodobnie próbowały siłą włożyć Cię do kostiumu Freddy’ego. I pół biedy, gdyby nie to, że kostiumy wypełnione są masą poprzeczek, przewodów i urządzeń animatronicznych, zwłaszcza w okolicach twarzy. Więc, możesz sobie wyobrazić, że głowa wciśnięta mocno wewnątrz jednego z nich może spowodować lekki dyskomfort… i śmierć. Uh, jedyne części Ciebie które zobaczą światło dzienne byłyby to Twoje gałki oczne i zęby gdy wyskoczą przez przód maski, heh. Ta, nie powiedzieli Ci tych rzeczy kiedy dołączyłeś. Ale hej, pierwszy dzień powinien być łatwizną. Porozmawiamy jeszcze jutro. Uh, sprawdzaj kamery, i pamiętaj by zamykać drzwi tylko wtedy, gdy to absolutnie konieczne. Musisz oszczędzać energię. Dobrze więc, dobranoc." Noc drugaKategoria:Postacie "Uhh, halo? Halo? Uh, dobrze, jeśli to słyszysz i jest już dzień drugi, brawo! Nie będę mówił tak długo jak wcześniej, tym razem Freddy i jego przyjaciele będą bardziej aktywni, wraz z postępem tygodnia. Uhh, dobrym pomysłem będzie zerkać w kamery kiedy do Ciebie mówię by upewnić się, że wszyscy są na swoich miejscach. No wiesz… Uh… Interesującą rzeczą jest to, że sam Freddy niezbyt często schodzi ze sceny. Słyszałem, że jest bardziej aktywny w ciemnościach, więc to kolejny powód by oszczędzać energię, prawda? Chcę również podkreślić wagę używania światła Twoich drzwi. Są martwe punkty widoku kamer, i punkty te to miejsca za drzwiami. Więc jeśli zobaczysz coś lub kogoś w kamerach, musisz sprawdzić światła drzwi. Uh, możesz mieć tylko kilka sekund na reakcję… Uh, nie to, żebyś był w niebezpieczeństwie, oczywiście. Nie twierdzę, że tak jest. Sprawdzaj także kurtyny Pirackiej Zatoczki od czasu do czasu. Postać przybywająca tu jest unikalna w tym, że staje się aktywna, gdy kamery są wyłączone przez dłuższy czas. Myślę, że nie lubi być obserwowany. Nie wiem. Jestem pewien, że masz wszystko pod kontrolą! Uh, porozmawiamy wkrótce." Noc Trzecia ""Halo, halo? Hej, robisz to świetnie! Większość ludzi nie wytrzymuje aż tyle. Miałem na myśli, no wiesz, zazwyczaj teraz jest w innym stanie rzeczy. Nie twierdzę, że zmarli. N-nie o to miałem na myśli. Uh, w każdym razie, lepiej nie będę zajmował Ci dużo czasu. Dopiero teraz wszystko się zacznie. Uh... Hej, słuchaj, mam pomysł: jeśli zostaniesz złapany i chcesz uniknąć zostania wepchniętym do kostiumu Freddy'ego, uhh, spróbuj udawać martwego! Wiesz, stań się bezwładny. Jest szansa, że, uh, może pomyślą, że jesteś pustym kostiumem, próbowałyby... wepchnąć metalowy szkielet w Ciebie. Zastawiam się czy to by zadziałało. Tak, nieważne, zapomnij o tym. Najlepiej po prostu nie daj się złapać. Umm... W porządku, zostawiam to w Twoich rękach. Do zobaczenia po drugiej stronie." Noc Czwarta "Halo, halo? Hej! Hej, wow, dzień czwarty. Wiedziałem że dasz sobie radę. Uh, hej, posłuchaj. Mogę nie być w stanie wysłać Ci jutro wiadomości. *uderzanie* To- to była zła noc. Um, właściwie cieszę się, że zostawiałem Ci moje wiadomości. *kaszle* Uh, gdy to robiłem. Uh, hej, zrób mi przysługę. *uderzanie* Może kiedyś, uh, mógłbyś sprawdzić co jest w tych kostiumach na zapleczu? *uderzanie* Będę próbował wytrzymać aż ktoś to sprawdzi. Może nie będzie aż tak źle. *uderzanie* Uh, zawsze zastanawiałem się co jest w tych wszystkich pustych głowach. *melodia pozytywki* Wiesz... *jęk* O, nie - *odgłosy animatroników i piski*" Noc piąta Uwagi: Połączenie z tej nocy nie jest od Phone guy'a. Głos jest niski, zniekształcony i demoniczny. Tekst jest bardzo trudny do zrozumienia ze względu na bardzo liczne zakłócenia. Pewien fan próbował oczyścić nagranie, najprawdopodobniej jego treść to kawałek Autobiografii Yogina autorstwa Paramahansa Yogananda. Kompletny fragment brzmi: "Proszę pana, należy żałować, że masowe rolnictwo (pominięto: nie) korzysta należycie z pańskich cudownych instrumentów i nie przyspiesza swego rozwoju. Czyż nie można by z łatwością zastosować niektórych z nich do przeprowadzenia szybkich eksperymentów laboratoryjnych, które by wykazały wpływ rozmaitych nawozów na wzrost rośliny? Masz rację. Przyszłe pokolenia dokonają niezliczonych zastosowań (pominięto: instrumentów Bose'a). Uczony rzadko uzyskuje u współczesnych ( pominięto: uznanie; musi mu wystarczyć) radość twórczego (pominięto: odkrycia)." Tłumaczenie: http://trans-hurt.home.pl/pub/Ksiazki/Paramahansa%20Yogananda%20-%20Autobiografia%20Jogina.pdf